LeafXCrow
by lemmythechicken
Summary: What if Leafpool and Crowfeather never went back to the Clans? What if they found the perfect place to live out the rest of their lives and have kits? How would their kits become warriors? Find out in this story!
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

"This is perfect!" Leafpool exclaimed.

"No, it's not," Crowfeather grumbled. "It's so sheltered. I don't like it at all. I'd much rather sleep out in the open."

"Fine, do that, but let me warn you, if a dog creeps up on you while you're sleeping, I won't save you."

"Okay, okay! Fine! You win." Crowfeather sighed.

Leafpool shot him a smug smile. "You go find some moss to make nests and I'll go find some herbs. We'll meet back here before sundown, okay?"

Crowfeather nodded, and they split up. He padded off towards some trees while Leafpool hunted for some herbs; she soon found loads of cobwebs, juniper berries, chervil, and poppy seeds. She decided that that was enough for the day, and she would continue gathering herbs tomorrow.

When she got back, two nests had been built and Crowfeather was already asleep in one. She smiled when she heard him snoring.

She flicked her tail lightly across his muzzle. "Goodnight, my love," she murmured.

She settled down in the nest beside Crowfeather's and fell fast asleep.

It was a new day, which marked the start of a new beginning, a new life, for Crowfeather and Leafpool.

Leafpool woke up a little after dawn, and could not suppress a small _mroww _of amusement when she saw Crowfeather snoring and drooling at the same time. To top it off, his head was hanging out of his nest and his rump was high up in the air.

Leafpool slipped out to gather more herbs. By sunhigh, she had found some feverfew, tons of moss, horsetail, yarrow, comfrey, coltsfoot, dock and goldenrod. She was exhausted, so she went back to the camp.

When she had finished arranging the herbs, she went to wake Crowfeather up.

"Psst! My love, wake up; it's past sunhigh."

"Unf, mph, pft," Crowfeather grumbled, swatting a paw at Leafpool.

Leafpool's temper got the better of her. She jabbed Crowfeather with two claws. He screeched and rolled out of his nest.

He got slowly up to his paws, glaring at Leafpool. "What did you do that for?!"

"It was the only way I could wake you up," Leafpool meowed.

"What for?" Crowfeather growled.

Leafpool purred and curled her tail around Crowfeather's neck. "To mark the start of our new life, I want to give you a surprise."

Crowfeather's eyes lit up. "Okay!"

Leafpool padded in a circle around Crowfeather, lifting her tail high so that the scent emanating from below her tail hole would be stronger.

Crowfeather's eyes glazed over, and he stared, transfixed, at Leafpool's dripping pussy as she swayed her hips seductively.

"Come on, my precious Crowfeather," she whispered. "I know you like what you see, so come get it."


	2. Chapter 2: Creating

Chapter 2: Creating

Crowfeather lunged forwards and shoved his muzzle into Leafpool. She gasped, surprised. Crowfeather's tongue snaked out and he swirled it around.

Leafpool's heart soared, and she let out a moan of pleasure. Suddenly, Crowfeather pulled his muzzle out. Leafpool whined and shifted her paws.

"Get into the hunting crouch," Crowfeather hissed.

Leafpool happily obliged, aware of what was coming. She wiggled her hips, purring and silently willing her mate to hurry up.

Crowfeather's member slid out of its sheath. Leafpool gasped, her eyes widening. Her mate's cock was HUGE. Crowfeather mounted Leafpool, then slowly slid himself into her, his barbs scraping painfully against her walls. A small whine rose up in the back of her throat, but she forced it back down; she didn't want Crowfeather to worry and pull out.  
Crowfeather pulled out, until only the head of his cock remained inside Leafpool. Leafpool let out a small mew of protest and squirmed around, trying to get Crowfeather's member back inside her.

Suddenly, he slammed into Leafpool, causing her to gasp. Then her pain turned to pleasure, and she moaned, bucking her hips in time to Crowfeather's thrusts.

Crowfeather pulled out completely, and before Leafpool could say anything, he rammed himself into her, going deeper than before. He went deeper and deeper until finally he hit his mate's G-spot.

Leafpool's pussy juices spilled out, drenching Crowfeather's cock and a wide patch of the ground. Crowfeather pumped in and out more vigorously, and the wetness of Leafpool's tight core made his thrusting easier.

He hit Leafpool's G-spot once more and her cum spilled out in a rush. Leafpool was panting with exhaustion from coming so much, but Crowfeather wasn't done yet.

He thrusted enthusiastically, and he hit Leafpool's G-spot once more. Leafpool never thought she could come so much, and she was becoming even more tired.

`"Please, my precious Crowfeather," Leafpool panted. "Please stop! I can't take it anymore!"

Crowfeather ignored his mate's protests. Instead, he thrusted harder and faster, going deeper with every thrust. Leafpool screeched as she climaxed again.

"Please, stop!" Leafpool begged. "I'm too tired to continue!"

"I will not stop until I cum in you and you are expecting my kits!" hissed Crowfeather.

"Then hurry up and cum in me!" Leafpool growled.

Crowfeather grunted and snorted as he thrusted away, making Leafpool climax once again. Her walls tightened around Crowfeather's member, causing him to gasp with pleasure.

He finally squirted a load of hot white cum deep inside Leafpool, and pulled out. Leafpool immediately collapsed onto the ground, and gave her sore pussy a thorough grooming.

"Crowfeather," Leafpool murmured.

Crowfeather stopped licking grooming his member to answer Leafpool. "What is it?"

"I'm worried," Leafpool confessed. "How will our kits ever become warriors?"

Crowfeather licked his mate's cheek affectionately and murmured, "Don't worry, Leafpool. Everything will work out; you'll see."

Leafpool nuzzled her mate, purring. "I know. I love you, Crowfeather."

"I love you too, Leafpool," Crowfeather purred. "I'll never stop loving you, I promise."

"I'll never stop loving you too." Leafpool gave her mate a weak lick on the lick, then closed her eyes and fell instantly asleep.

Crowfeather gave Leafpool a last lick and continued grooming his member. Once he was done, he lapped up the cum on the ground.

_Oh, Feathertail, _thought Crowfeather, _I still love you, but I love Leafpool, too. What should I do?_

_ Crowfeather, my darling._

Crowfeather's ears pricked. Was it his imagination, or did he just hear Feathertail's voice?

_Crowfeather, it's okay to love Leafpool. I totally understand. You don't have to feel guilty. I just want you to be happy, and I can see that you are very happy with Leafpool. I give you my blessings, and I'll watch over you and your beautiful kits._

Crowfeather purred softly, feeling as if a weight had been lifted from his heart. He groomed himself thoroughly. Then, since he couldn't sleep, he slipped out of camp and went hunting in the moorlands.

Soon, he caught a few rabbits and a squirrel. He brought them back to camp and deposited them onto the pitifully small fresh-kill pile. He kept a rabbit for himself.

It was plump and juicy, and he scarfed it down. When he had finished, he curled up in his nest and fell asleep. He dreamt that he and Leafpool's kits were all grown up and were strong warriors. How he wished that it would come true!


End file.
